


You Get What You Pay For (But Some Things Are Priceless)

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, So is Steve, bucky in a thong, bucky is a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Sam meets exotic dancer Bucky and hires him to be his date at a work dinner. But with changing feelings involved, things get a whole lot more complicated.





	You Get What You Pay For (But Some Things Are Priceless)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



> Written for my fandomwife Alby as a thank you for betaing a million of my fics. Ironically enough, this one is unbetaed.
> 
> Hope you like it!! ❤️

Sam kind of hated his friends. They'd decided that, since it was his thirtieth birthday, he had to have a party. At a strip club. With male strippers. The male part wasn't a problem for Sam; everyone knew he was gay. But he'd never been in a strip club in his life and he wasn't terribly happy about the prospect. 

“Oh come on, grumpy face,” Natasha said, laughing, as they walked to the club from a nearby bar. “We get to watch nearly naked men dance for us! It's gonna be great fun.”

Sam smiled tightly as Natasha skipped ahead with Clint, who was there under protest, and Wanda, who was mostly amused by the whole outing. Scott trailed behind with Sam, and Sam was pretty convinced he'd been blackmailed into coming by Natasha. 

When they arrived in the low-lit club, Natasha dragged them all to a table right in front of the stage. 

“All right, ladies and gents,” a voice said over the speakers, “let's get this party started. I'm your MC, Vision, and first up we have Captain America! Come on out, Cap.”

A guy with short blond hair walked out on the stage to the opening bars of the Pussycat Dolls. He was pretty hot, and when he ripped off his Stars and Stripes decorated shirt he was all muscle. Sam realized, as he sipped the drink Natasha had placed in front of him, that he was actually possibly going to have a good time. 

He glanced around his friends. Natasha and Wanda were whooping and waving dollar bills, Clint was looking bored as he sipped his beer, and Scott was… drooling?

Well that was interesting. 

The guy, “Cap”, now strutting around barefoot and in a pair of little panties, slid on his knees over to the women who tucked a few dollars into the side of his panties. He winked at them, then jumped to his feet and began to dance around the pole in the middle of the dancefloor. 

When the song finished, he gave Natasha and Wanda a little wave before heading off the stage. 

“Give it up for Captain America!” the MC said, and the room whooped and applauded. “Okay, folks, we've got a treat for you now. Please welcome… The Winter Soldier!”

She Wants Revenge’s “Tear You Apart” blasted over the sound system and out came a guy in a fake special ops uniform. His pants were long enough that they covered his feet, which Sam assumed were bare like the first guy’s, his brown hair was long, down to his shoulders, and he was wearing--Sam swallowed hard--eyeliner, which brought out the startling blue-grey of his eyes. 

He was also ridiculously hot and, as he danced, Sam found himself moving closer to the stage to watch him. The guy’s shirt came off, to reveal well defined muscles, and then he pulled his pants off and Sam's mouth went dry. 

Silver, four inch high heels. A red, lacy thong that did absolutely nothing to disguise the fact that even soft this guy had a huge cock. The stripper saw him looking and winked at him, crawling over on his hands and knees. Sam put out his hand to the women and felt one of them put a pile of dollars in it. The stripper reached Sam's part of the stage and leaned back on his haunches, mouthing, “I wanna fucking tear you apart,” along with the song, and Sam was caught. 

He reached forward, tucking a few dollar bills next to the guy’s hip, and he smirked at Sam, winking at him again before heading for the pole. 

Sam took a few deep breaths, trying to will down his half hard cock and calm his racing heart.

The song over, the guy gave Sam one last sultry glance, then headed backstage. Sam bit his lip, and heard Natasha clearing her throat. When he looked over, she was grinning. 

“I know what I'm gonna buy you for your birthday.”

Before he could ask her what she meant, she was up and away, talking to the barman. She came back with more drinks and a twinkle in her eye, but despite Sam's best efforts refused to tell him what she was planning. 

A few minutes later he had his answer. The stripper, The Winter Soldier, came strutting over to their table, as scantily clad as he had been when he'd left the stage. 

“Who’s the birthday boy?” he purred, and everyone pointed at Sam. “And what's your name, handsome?”

“Uh. Sam,” Sam managed through a mouth so dry it felt like the Sahara. 

“Okay, Sam. Well, your friends here have paid me to give you a lapdance. That cool with you?”

What else could Sam do but nod?

“Awesome. Now there are some ground rules. No kissing, no touching, and no telling. That last rule is for me if you get a little _excited_.”

The guy winked at him again and Sam swallowed hard. 

As Britney Spears “Slave 4 U” pumped through the speakers, the guy began to dance, grinding first his crotch and then his ass against Sam's hardening cock. Sam had never felt so mortified in his life, knowing that this stranger, this guy, could feel him, but the guy just grinned at him and sang softly into his ear,

“I'm a slaaaaave for youuuu.”

The guy was good, Sam had to give him that. He was just enough of a tease, and his moves didn't get boring even though he danced for Sam for the entire song. 

When he was finished, Sam handed him a twenty dollar bill, and he kissed Sam on the cheek delightedly. 

“Thanks, handsome,” he murmured, his tone sultry, then stalked off, heels clicking on the floor as he walked. 

Sam turned around to the table and wished for something to put in his lap. 

***

It was a couple of hours later, and The Winter Soldier had been on twice more. All Sam wanted to do was go home and have a cold shower, or maybe jerk off for an hour, but Natasha insisted the night was only just beginning. Eventually he couldn't take it any more and went out for some fresh air, taking a back exit which led out into an alleyway. 

Standing there in a bathrobe, cigarette hanging out his mouth, was the stripper. 

“Oh, shit, hey,” the guy said. “Can you not tell anyone about this? I'm not supposed to smoke during my shift.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam croaked. 

“Birthday boy, right?” the guy asked with a grin. 

“Uh, Sam.”

“Sam, right, hey. I'm Bucky.” He held out his hand and Sam shook it, noticing that the stripper--Bucky's--eyeliner was slightly smudged under his eyes, making the blue-grey stand out even more. 

“So are they friends from work?” Bucky asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

“No, god, no. Well, we used to work together, but the place I'm at now is all kinda stodgy people who wouldn't know this kinda fun if it bit them in the ass.” Sam sighed. “Plus I gotta go to this work thing in a week, and I wouldn't want to face them after this in a social setting.”

“You don't sound too happy about going,” Bucky observed. 

“Yeah, well, when I replied to the invite I was dating someone, but we broke up so now I've gotta find someone to go with me as my date. They're very big on family.”

“What about the redhead? She seems cool.”

Sam shook his head. “Nah, they all know I'm gay.”

Bucky nodded, looking thoughtful. “You could always hire an escort to pretend to be your boyfriend,” he joked. 

“Hell, I'd rather hire you to do it,” Sam responded, laughing. 

“I would, you know. If the price was right,” Bucky said, and Sam looked at him in surprise. “Look, why don't you think it over? We can swap numbers, I can give you a price, and you can decide whether you want to or not.” Bucky grinned wickedly. “Makeup and heels are optional, though I'll have you know I look damn pretty in an evening gown.”

Sam's eyes widened at the thought, and he shook his head to clear it. “Uh, sure? I mean, to the swapping numbers thing, not to the evening gown. Pretty sure the guys at my work would have a heart attack.”

“What a pity,” Bucky murmured. “Okay, gimme your phone and I'll put my number in. My phone is inside but give me a text and I'll text you back when I finish my shift.”

Sam handed over his phone, and Bucky typed furiously for a few seconds before handing it back. 

“Thanks, man.”

“Hey, don't mention it.” Bucky smiled, stubbing out his cigarette and dropping the butt on the ground. “Even if you decide not to go through with it, it was nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

Bucky went inside, and Sam sent the text, then waited a few minutes before heading back in to join his friends. 

***

The next morning Sam woke up to a raging hangover and a text from Bucky. 

_Hey Sam, got your text. To hire me out as your boyfriend for one evening would be $500. Let me know if you're still interested. Bucky_

Sam rolled over, before reading the text again. He couldn't believe he was actually considering it. Money wasn't the issue, he had plenty of that, but hiring a stripper to pretend to be his boyfriend? He considered the alternatives and groaned. He couldn't show up alone, and he couldn't guarantee that he'd meet someone he clicked with enough in the next week. 

He sighed and texted back before he could lose his nerve. 

_Yeah, I'm still interested. We should probably spend some time together before it, though, get to know each other and get our stories straight. You free today? Sam_

His phone buzzed a couple of minutes later. 

_Yeah, I'm free today. Eleven at the coffee place round the corner from the club? Bucky_

Sam texted back his agreement and dragged himself out of bed. It was nine a.m. already, which gave him enough time to shower. 

***

Sam arrived at the coffee shop ten minutes early and sat with his drink at a corner table, leg bouncing nervously. At eleven on the dot, the door opened and in strode Bucky, looking surprisingly normal in jeans and a red shirt. His long hair was tied back in a bun, and he greeted the baristas with a familiarity that implied he came in a lot. 

Drink in hand, he looked around, before spotting Sam and waving, weaving his way through the tables and flopping down onto the chair opposite. 

“Hey, Sam,” he said with a smile. 

“Hey, Bucky.” There was a moment of awkward silence, then Sam continued. “Uh, thanks for doing this, by the way.”

Bucky shrugged. “Not a problem. You seem like a nice guy.”

“Thanks. So, uh, I brought the money--and you'll need a suit. Do you have one already?”

Sam handed over the envelope with the money in it, and Bucky pocketed it with a grin. “Thanks. Uh, yeah, I've got a suit. It's blue, that okay?”

“That's fine,” Sam replied slightly breathlessly as his imagination took over and he saw Bucky in blue in his mind’s eye. The sight was ridiculously hot, and Sam wondered how he was going to get through the dinner if he was going to be so distracted. 

“So what do you want to tell the folks at your work about us?”

“Oh, uh. Well they knew I had a boyfriend, but I didn't mention that we broke up. We were together two years.”

Bucky hissed through his teeth. “Oh, man, that's harsh. I'm sorry. Do you mind me asking what happened?”

“Turns out he was kind of a dick.” Sam shrugged. “He stole from me, had anger issues--by the end it got pretty messy.”

Bucky nodded. “So we've been together two years. How did we meet?”

“I don't know. Do you have another job? Aside from, uh.” Sam blushed, and Bucky grinned. 

“Nope. I'm working there to put myself through college.”

“Oh, awesome! What are you studying?” Sam asked as he sipped his coffee. 

“Theoretical physics. I'm kind of a nerd.”

“Wow. So how did you get into…?”

Bucky shrugged. “My best friend Steve--Captain America--he's studying to be an artist. He's been working there a while, and he knew there was a job opening and that I was looking for something.”

“How old are you guys?” Bucky looked surprised, and Sam held up his hands. “It's just… you don't look like young college students.”

“We're not. I went into the army straight out of high school, and Steve followed me in a year later--he's a year younger than me. We both served five years, but it wasn't for us so I left, then so did he. I worked in Target for the year he was still in, and when he got out he encouraged me to apply for college.” Bucky took a sip of his coffee, before continuing, “That was three years ago. I'm twenty seven now.”

“So you're just over half way through college?”

“Yeah. I might do a doctorate, though. I haven't decided yet. It all depends on funding.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Funny how everything comes down to money, right?”

“Tell me about it.” Sam sighed. “So will there be ground rules for the dinner, same as… you know?”

Bucky laughed. “I'm not gonna tell you to keep your hands off me when we're supposed to be dating. Just nothing more than kissing, or that'll be extra.”

Bucky winked, and Sam's throat went dry. “Uh. Kissing?”

“Well, yeah. We're supposed to be a couple. I'd assume you'd be affectionate.”

“Uh. Sure.” Sam hoped his voice didn't come out as squeaky as he'd heard it. 

They hashed out some minor details, and arranged when to meet on the night, and eventually Bucky looked at his watch. 

“Well, this has been great, but I promised Steve I'd meet him for lunch, so I'd better go. You wanna meet up again before the night, just to get more comfortable together?”

“Sure. You could come round one evening and I'll cook for you?”

Bucky's eyes widened in surprise, and he laughed. “Hey, I'd love that. I tend to live on takeout so a home cooked meal would be great.”

“You like steak?”

“Who doesn't? Text me details and I'll be there.” Bucky stood to go, then looked consideringly at Sam before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. “See you later, handsome,” he said with a wink, and Sam tried not to watch Bucky's ass as he left the coffee shop. He was mostly unsuccessful. 

***

Three nights later, Sam was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He went to answer it, and outside stood Bucky, bottle of red wine in hand. 

“Hey, handsome,” he said, leaning in to kiss Sam on the cheek. “I brought you this.”

Sam took the wine with a smile. “Thanks, man. Come on in.”

He led Bucky through to the living room, and motioned for him to sit. “Potatoes and roast vegetables are nearly done, and I'm about to put on the steaks. How do you like yours?”

“Medium rare, thanks.”

“You want a drink?”

Bucky smiled at him. “Yeah, please.”

Sam took the bottle of wine through to the kitchen and set it down, before wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. Bucky was just a nice, normal guy; they weren't even dating, not for real, but Sam found himself constantly nervous around him. 

He poured the wine and grabbed one of the glasses, but as he turned to take it through Bucky appeared at the kitchen door. 

“Hey, thought I'd come in and keep you company.”

“Oh. Well, here's your wine!” Sam thrust the glass at him, and Bucky took it, sipping it slowly. 

Bucky sat on one of the dining chairs, and Sam turned to the stove to concentrate on cooking the steaks. 

“So what is it that you do?” Bucky asked as Sam dropped both steaks into the frying pan. 

“I'm an accountant for a large firm,” Sam replied over his shoulder. “Long hours sometimes, and kinda stressful, but the pay is amazing so I can't complain.”

“Oooh, wanna be my sugar daddy?” Bucky asked with a laugh, and Sam swallowed hard. “I'm kidding. Man, that's great though. You can't be much older than me.”

“Just turned thirty,” Sam answered. “That's why my friends took me to your club. They figured it was an important birthday to celebrate.”

“And did you enjoy the celebration?” Sam looked at Bucky, who was watching him over the top of his wine glass, gaze dark. 

“Uh. Yeah.”

Bucky smirked and sat back, stretching his legs out under the table. “Well, that's good to hear. Any highlights?” His tone was lightly teasing, and Sam felt the blood rush to his face. 

“One or two,” he said, trying to keep his tone as detached as possible. 

He heard Bucky get up, and suddenly Bucky's body was plastered against his back, and he was nuzzling Sam's neck. “I feel like I might have got you a little hot under the collar on your birthday,” he murmured. “And wasn't I good when I didn't tell your friends how much you enjoyed your dance?”

Sam swallowed. “Uh… yeah. Thanks for that.”

Bucky's hand grasped Sam's hip, before sliding round to stroke his stomach through his t-shirt. Sam's abs twitched under Bucky's hand, and he felt Bucky smile against his neck. 

“Hmm, very nice. Despite those long hours you still find time to work out, huh?”

What the fuck did Bucky think he was doing, anyway? This went beyond flirting, but he'd already made it clear that sex would come at a price, and Sam wasn't up for that. 

Well, he was kinda _up_ , but. 

“Steaks are ready,” he said firmly, and Bucky pulled back with a sigh, sounding almost disappointed, before returning to his seat. 

Sam laid the steaks on the plates and let them rest as he pulled the potatoes and roasted vegetables out the oven and dished them out. 

They ate mostly in silence, but about half way through Sam felt Bucky's foot stroking his calf. He tried to ignore it, but Bucky kept on while nonchalantly eating his steak. 

They had nearly finished when Sam felt the foot travel up to his thigh and he pulled his chair back, glaring. 

“Look, man, what the fuck?” he spat out, and Bucky blushed. 

“I just… look, you're really hot, you know? And I thought we were getting on pretty well.”

“I'm paying you to get on with me, and you made it clear that any more than that would be extra, remember? You can't just come here and try to seduce me for more money.”

Bucky's expression tightened. “That's not--I _like_ you, okay? Is that what you want to hear? You're smart, and funny, and yeah, you're smoking hot. I shouldn't have said what I said before, that was out of order. I guess I just…” Bucky sighed. “Forget it. I'm sorry. I guess we'd better not do this.”

“Yeah, maybe we'd better not,” Sam replied angrily. 

Bucky stood up and paused, before reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out a familiar envelope. “Uh. Here's your money back. It's all there.”

He dropped the envelope on the table and left, and Sam heard the front door close. 

It wasn't until ten minutes later that it occurred to him to wonder why Bucky had brought the envelope back in the first place. 

***

As the day of the dinner neared, Sam found himself getting increasingly anxious. He figured that he'd get there and tell them that his boyfriend had the flu or something. 

On the day, he put on his suit, and looked at himself in the mirror. If things had gone to plan Bucky would have been here by now, on his arm, ready to go. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly, resolving to stop thinking about the stripper. Problem was, in the short space they'd known each other, he'd apparently fallen for the guy. And now he'd probably never see him again. 

As the cab pulled up to the restaurant, Sam looked out the window and gasped when he saw a familiar figure in blue, hair loose and shiny, standing outside, hands in his pockets, his whole body tense. Sam paid the driver and got out, almost falling out in his haste. He stood in front of Bucky, wanting to say so much, but words failed him. 

“Uh. Hey,” Bucky said nervously, twisting his fingers together. “You still need a plus one?”

Sam didn't reply in words; instead, he grabbed the lapels of Bucky's suit and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. 

“Fuck, I've wanted to do that since I first saw you,” Bucky murmured against his lips. “When I gave you that lapdance I had to recite the alphabet backwards so I wouldn't get hard.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I wanted to, but I didn't think you wanted me like that,” Bucky confessed, shrugging. “I mean, I'm just some guy who takes his clothes off for money.”

“Don't you ever dare fucking say that,” Sam said defiantly. “You're so much more than ‘just a guy’, okay?”

“I could be your guy, if you wanted,” Bucky said quietly, looking at Sam through his eyelashes, and Sam kissed him again. 

“Yeah, I'd like that.” He looked through the window of the restaurant, spotting several of his colleagues at the bar. “Come on. Let's go have dinner.”

Bucky was a great success at dinner. It turned out that one of his colleagues was married to the head of Bucky's department at NYU, and she and Bucky talked equations and theories all night. By the time they were on dessert she had offered him a research position when he finished his undergraduate, if he wanted it, and he had gratefully accepted. 

The evening over, Sam and Bucky left in the same cab. “Do you want to come back to mine, or will we drop you off at your apartment?” Sam asked Bucky, who leaned in and kissed him. 

“Your place. I really wanna get you naked right now,” Bucky muttered back, and Sam closed his eyes briefly, a wave of want coursing through him. “Besides, I have a surprise for you.”

Sam looked at him curiously, but Bucky just smiled enigmatically. 

When they finally reached Sam's apartment block they tumbled out of the cab together, laughing, and almost ran up the stairs to Sam's door. 

As soon as they were inside and the door closed behind them, Sam pushed Bucky against the wall and leaned in, kissing him deeply. Bucky grabbed at him, trying to pull him even closer, and Sam took hold of his wrists, pinning him against the wall. 

Bucky moaned into his mouth, and Sam could feel his cock, huge and heavy, pressing against his own erection. He shifted his hips slightly, rubbing their cocks together through the layers of clothing, and Bucky whimpered. 

“Come on,” Sam said quietly, and pulled Bucky through to the bedroom, stripping as he went. When they got inside they were both down to their pants and Sam reached for Bucky's to undo them, but Bucky stopped him. 

“I. Uh. I hope you like your surprise.”

Sam looked at him curiously as Bucky let go of his hands, and finally got Bucky's pants off. He looked down and his mouth went dry. 

Bucky was wearing the red lacy thong he'd had on when they'd first met, the weight of his hard cock distorting the thin fabric, pushing it out in a huge bulge. 

“Jesus, Bucky,” Sam murmured. “Fuck, you look so hot, wanna fuck you while you wear them. Just push them to the side and push my cock inside your tight ass.”

“Oh fuck,” Bucky whimpered, “yeah, fuck, Sam, do it.”

“Get on the bed on your hands and knees,” Sam told him, and Bucky did as he was told, sticking his ass high in the air. Sam stripped off his pants and boxers, then fetched the lube and a condom before climbing into the bed behind Bucky. 

He smacked Bucky's asscheeks hard, one after the other, loving the way the rounded flesh jiggled under his hand, and the sounds Bucky made when he spanked him. He dropped the lube and condom on the bed beside him and leaned down, pulling the small strip of material out Bucky's asscrack and stretching it to the side. 

Sam thought for a moment, then grinned, before pulling Bucky's asscheeks apart and blowing over his hole. Bucky whined, pushing his ass back, and Sam took the hint, starting to lick and suck around his hole. 

After a few minutes of teasing, listening to Bucky babbling curses, Sam started to eat him out properly, tonguefucking him as he reached around and stroked Bucky's cock through the thin, lacy fabric. He swiped his thumb over the head and groaned against Bucky's ass. 

“Fuck, baby, your cock is leaking for me, fuck, your panties are so wet, that's so fucking hot.”

“Oh god, Sam, please, please keep eating me out, you're turning me on so much,” Bucky babbled, and Sam was more than happy to oblige, tongueing him harder and deeper. When his tongue started to tire he pulled back, slicking up his fingers with the lube before pressing two inside Bucky's ass. Bucky cried out, pushing his ass back against Sam's hand, fucking himself on Sam's fingers. 

“Mmm, yeah, you like that, don't you? You like my fingers inside you, getting you ready for my cock.”

“Fuck, yes, fuck, I love it, _oh my god, Sam_ ,” he cried as Sam crooked his fingers down, rubbing against his prostate. 

Sam added a third finger, opening Bucky up carefully, trying to ignore his own cock which was rock hard and leaking over the sheets. The sounds Bucky was making were turning him on so much he could barely see straight, and he couldn't wait to be in that tight heat. 

Finally, Bucky was ready, and Sam pulled his fingers out gently. 

“Roll over, Bucky. Wanna see you fall apart for me when I fuck you.”

Bucky did as he was told, stuffing a pillow under his hips as Sam rolled on the condom and covered his cock in lube. Then Sam was adjusting the back of the thong and positioning himself before pushing inside. Bucky gasped and clawed at Sam's back as he was slowly filled, and as Sam's hips met Bucky's ass he had to pause for a few moments, as much for himself as for Bucky. He didn't want to shoot too soon but the need to come was pressing. 

Sam looked down and almost lost it there and then. Bucky had adjusted himself so the top of his cock was poking up past the waistband of the thong, and his stomach was already damp with precome. Sam bit his lip and began to move slowly, pressing his hand against the lace of the thong, rubbing it against Bucky's huge, hard cock. 

“Oh fuck, yeah, Sam, c'mon. Fuck me harder, I just wanna come, please,” Bucky begged him, and Sam was more than happy to oblige. He began to fuck Bucky hard and fast, shifting the angle of his hips before Bucky cried out and he knew he'd found the right spot. 

Bucky moved his hand down to stroke himself, but Sam batted it away. “Wanna see if you can come without touching yourself,” he said, and Bucky groaned. 

“I don't know if I can, Sam, oh god, oh baby you feel so good inside, I really wanna come, please let me touch myself!”

Sam shook his head, pounding into him harder, watching the lace rub against Bucky's cock on every movement. A few moments later, Bucky came, untouched, Sam's name on his lips, and it was the hottest thing Sam had ever seen. 

Then Bucky, looking completely fucked out with sweat-covered skin and his hair wild on the pillow, dragged his fingers through the come on his stomach and pushed them into Sam's mouth, and that was it. Sam came, hard, with a loud cry that made him glad the apartment he lived in was soundproof. 

His head dropped as he panted, catching his breath, then he leaned down to kiss Bucky deeply as he carefully pulled out. He got up to dispose of the condom as Bucky peeled off his thong, then climbed back into bed, pulling the sheet up over both of them as Bucky snuggled into his side. 

Bucky lay his head on Sam's chest, drawing lazy patterns on Sam's stomach with his fingers. Sam kissed the top of his hair with a smile. 

“Worth it?” he asked softly, and Bucky leaned up to kiss him. 

“I'm glad I took a chance on you, handsome,” he replied, and Sam grinned. There were a lot of unanswered questions, and things they'd have to discuss, but for now, he was content to lie there, with Bucky in his arms where he belonged.


End file.
